mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshida Mikihiko
__FORCETOC__ Yoshida Mikihiko (吉田 幹比古) is a Course 2 student in First High School, in the same class as Tatsuya. He had a very short cameo in the First Arc of the light novel series as 'the one who left the classroom by himself' during the enrollment day. Mikihiko is properly introduced in the first chapter of the third volume as Erika's childhood friend, his role is later elevated as one of the invaluable characters among the Shiba siblings' circle of friends. Mikihiko was initially described as a slender, nervous-looking boy during his short appearance in the first volume on the enrollment day when he left the classroom first, skipping guidance and proceeding straight to registration unlike his other classmates. In a scene in the first chapter of Volume 3 that serves as his formal introduction into the series, despite being slender, he was depicted as someone who can be more accurately called well-built. Mikihiko is extreme in his aloofness and not once was seen conversing with anyone in their class, making him look anti-social. It was revealed later that he was simply a shy person. Background Mikihiko is a direct descendant of the Yoshida Family — a family which was neither a part of the Ten Master Clans nor the Hundred Families — but was prestigious due to their traditional methods and supreme knowledge in Ancient Magic. A few years prior to the when the series started, Mikihiko was held to be a prodigy among their family. However, due to an accident, he has fallen from grace and was never able to use his power the same way again. Abilities Divine Earth Magic The Divine Earth Magic of the Yoshida Family is an Ancient Magic that belongs to the Shinto System and more specifically the branch concerned with Earth Dieties within the Shinto System (deification of the country). Monolith Code ➨ Magical Mist ''and Barrier'' - - - - Near the end of the Newcomers Division finals of the Monolith Code event against Third High School, Mikihiko was intent in defeating Kichijouji to prevent him from advancing towards First High School's Monolith. In that scene, he continuously activated five magics that caused Kichijouji's fall. ➨ Earthshaker : It is an Oscillation Type Magic that creates illusions which, when applied to ground, gives the impression that the earth is shaking. ➨ Earth Splitter : It is a magic that causes illusions that the earth is cracking. The ground was not physically tearing apart, but was being separated by the force exerted within. ➨ Wild Hair : This technique is done by commanding the air currents that brushed over the earth's surface to create the image that something was wrapped around the target. It gives the illusion of being entangled. ➨ Ant Hell : This is an illusion when the target feels like he is being pulled into the earth. ➨ Thunder Child : There were no elaborate descriptions for this magic, but it was depicted as a lightning attack with additional layers of magic added on to disguise the original ability. Spirit Magic It is a type of Ancient Magic which uses independent Information Bodies commonly called 'spirits' to interact with other Information Bodies. ➨ Summoning Magic : One of the core techniques within the various magics of Yoshida Family lay in this magic. ➨ Sense Tuning : Insert Description Here ➨ Echo Maze : Insert Description Here Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds